A new Year at Hogwarts
by kawaii little princess
Summary: 10 anime characters are going to Hogwarts! Can you guess who? This is my first attepmt at an anime x harry potter fic so no flames!
1. Prolouge

 It's just the prolouge.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters.

                             A new Year at Hogwarts

Ok hear  ya go I haven't read the second book yet so I will change things.

"Ranma! Lets go! I don't want to be late for the train! Now c'mon!" A certain blue haird girl yelled.

"STOP PULLING MY EAR AKANE! I don't wanna go!" Ranma yelled.

"You say you don't, eh!" Akane said hold up a pail of cold water.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh what a grouch." Ranma said walking. 

"Hey! Do you know where to go?" A girl with short blond hair yelled.

"Huh?" They turned around.

"Hi my name is Millie. Do ya know where to go?" She asked.

"Hm………"Akane said looking at a small piece of paper. "It says to go to 93/4, weird! Hay look at em!"

A boy with red hair an into the platform inbetween platform 9 and 8. He disappeared into the wall. "Hey wait up!" A nother boy yelled after. He looked exactly like the one than ran into the wall. 

"NO WAY AM I GONNA SMASH MY SELF INTO SOME WALL!" Ranma and Millie yelled.

"Aw...shut up you two!" Akane said and walked up to a lady. "Excuse me miss but do you know how to get to platform 93/4?"

"Oh, just run into that wall! Well don't be afraid just run right into that wall." The lady said pointing to a wall.

"NO WAY AM I GONNA BREAK MY HEAD OPEN JUST TO GO TO HOGWARTS!" Millie said holding on to Ranma. Akane growled at Ranma.

"OK! OK!" and let go of Millie. They looked at each other and nodded. "ONE!"

Millie went next, "TWO!"

Then Akane "THREE!" The next thing you knew they were surrounded by kids running onto the train.

~~~~~~~

Like it well I'll update soon, ok bye!

****


	2. On our way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, Except for Hannah, Travis and Micky.

                             A new Year at Howarts

Inside the train…….

"Hey Millie!" Kane yelled.

"Kain!? ***   **sighs  *  I HATE MY LIFE!" Millie yelled.

Right next door……..

"Did ya hear that?" Ron asked.

"Hear what?" Harry and Hermoine asked.

"Never mind." Ron said. "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts a new year, new friends, I just can't wait!"

Somewhere on this train………

"USAGI PLEASE BE QUIET!" Umi yelled.

"But I'm so excited!" Usagi jumped up and down.

"Yeah, Yeah,….." Ferio looked out the window. "Why couldn't Fuu come! Now I'm stuck with these fools!"  
  

Somewhere else on this train………..

"Syaoran…..whats wrong?" Sakura looked at him.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing!" Syoaran said in a calm voice. _I sense something on this bus stronger than a normal wizard, almost as powerfull as me! Or mabey……… this wizard surpasses me!_

"Hey Gohan, whats up with you?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh! It's…um….nothing!" Gohan said looking out the window. The train started to move. It's on their way to Hogwarts.

~~~~~~

I hope you liked it! I write more soon I'm just in a hurry, k ,bye 


	3. New Friends and Foes

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, Except for Hannah, Travis and Micky.

                             A New Year at Howarts

"Everyone we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 2 hours, you can buy refreshments in the cart that will be coming around, thank you!" Everyone heard from the loud speaker "Oh yes, we've added a new feature to our train. In the middle of the train is a meeting room where you can meet new people, especially make friends to the new people from Japan and Outer Space, and different worlds Thank you……………….again.

"People from…Different worlds?………." Harry started.

"Japan?…………"Ron added.

"And…Outer space?……….." Hermoine said. They all had confused faces.  

They walked into the meeting room and sat down on a couch. _People from Japan, Different worlds and Outer space? WEIRD! _Hermoine, Ron and Harry thought.  "All muggles eh? HUH?" They said together. They watched while Millie chased Kane with her gun. Akane was Chasing Ranma but with a bucket of water. _Of all the things, a bucket of water!_ They thought but they soon learned why. Akane dumped the bucket of water on Ranma. "HE'S A GIRL NOW!" The three shouted, everyone stared.

"Oh great Akane! Eveyone now knows my secret!" Ranma said frustrated. 

"At least you don't turn into a pig!" Akane laughed. Then her smile faded. "I WILL KILL THAT RYOAGA!!!!!" Akane yelled.

"This is gonna be one of the best trips ever! I know how to get Ranma to shut up if her bothers me!" Umi yelled in her chibi form.

Gohan and Syaoran forgot about the wizard and started to laugh. So did everyone else. Syaoran then looked up. When he saw Harry he felt that energy again. Syaoran looked away as soon as Harry felt him staring at him.

_They look like they've never been to Hogwarts. _Hermoine wanted to know who they were they so she tried the direct approach. She said a spell everyone froze but they could still move their mouths.

"What the hell!" Ferio yelled.

"Ok, I wanna know who you are and where your from." Hermoine said waving her wand infront of Ferio. "Please!"

"*   humph   *  No way!" Ferio said.

"Hi my name is Usagi! I live I  Japan."

Hiya! Mine is Millie and well I live in Outer Space.

"Eh?" Ferio looked at Usagi and Millie. 

"I'm Kane and I live with Millie, unfortunately, I live in Outer Space."

"Mine is Umi! Japan"

"Mine is Akane! Japan."

"Hello my name is Ranma! Japan." 

"WHA!! Wait a sec!" Ferio looked at em all.

"My name is Gohan! Japan"

"Mine is Syaoran! Japan"

"Sakura's the name! Japan"

"But…………ok….fine……..mine is Ferio. Cephiro"

"Ferio eh? I think we'll get to know each other preety well by the end of the year." Hermoine said putting her wand away. "Oh wait!" She took out her wand, said a couple words and they were un frozen. She put her wand back.

"Don't do anything wild Ferio! Or I'll tell Fuu!" Umi said glating at him.

"Hey!" Ferio looked back at her

"So this is your first time to Hogwarts, eh? None of you scared easily, do you?" Harry asked.

"Um, eh, well, I, um, me, Yeah well….." Usagi , Millie, and  Sakura were flinching and sweating.

"Don't tell me you are! I hope you'r not afraid of ghosts!" Ron said looking at the three.

"Ghosts!" Sakura said clinging on to Syaoran.

"But most are nice!" Ron added before Sakura freaked out.

"Oh…………that's a relief."

"And there are also……." Ron stopped because Usagi's communicator was beeping. Which they thought was a beeper.

"Hello? Ami!" Usagi said talking to the comuticator.

"She's talking to her beeper!" Kane yelled.

"Hey Usagi!" Ami called out.

"And it talked back!" The anime group said in amazment.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ami said. Ami was oushed over by Makoto

"Hiya Usa-chan!" Makoto said.

"Mako-chan!"

"So how's………………………HEY YOU'LL GET YOUR TURN SO BE PATIENT!" Makoto yelled. "Huh? Sorry Usa, batteries going low bye!"

"Hey I thought we would get a turn!" Minako and Rei shouted.

"Bye!" Makoto said and then turned off her communicator.

"YOU WERE TALKING TO YOUR BEEPER AND IT TALKED BACK IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK."

"No! My friend Ami and Makoto were talking to me on my communicator using their communicator." Usagi explained.

"And I thought you weren't one of those muggles." Harry said.

"Muggles?" Usagi said confused. "Sorry but I have a small vocabulary."

"Muggles are non-magic types." Harry responded

_You all have no idea!_ The new students said in their head. _Magic is part of my life, unfortunately_. 

"See, in Hogwarts, we have a talking hat. Moving stairs, Moving Pictures………"

"Turn this train back Now!" Akane and Umi yelled. "I think moving Pictures are eerie!" Everyone had a sweat drop behind their head. 

"So whats your name's?" Ferio asked.

"Oh right, well mine is Harry."

"Hermoine, pleasure to meet you."

"Ron's the name."

"Harry huh? You're not some ordinary wizard are you! I can sense power." Syaoran said looking out the window.

"You sensed it too! Guess I'm not the only one who can sense power!" Gohan said scratching his head.

"You're right!, you would of learned about this later but I am Harry Potter. Um……………" Harry lowered his voice. "Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me." Harry put his voice back to it's normal tone. " My father and Mother were famose. Which makes me famose. I thought I killed, eh hem, you-know-who. But I was wrong."

"Braging about that are ya Potter!" Malfoy said with 3 new people following. "I see you've made new loser friends. Meet My new friends, Hannah, Travis, and Mickey."

"No one calls me a loser!" Ranma-chan yelled.

"A girl, threating, me? I'm so scared now!" Malfoy said sarcasticly.

Ranma forgot she was in her girl form and got embarrassed. But forgot about it. "OH YOU'LL BE SCARED BECAUSE I'M GONNA……………"

"A girl beat me up! How funny!"

"Any girl can kick your ass!" Millie said.

"Don't talk to Malfoy like that!" Travis said standing infront of him. "C'mon we shouldn't be talking to a pile of garbadge." 

The Malfoy gang walked out the room. Akane called out, loud enough for them to hear. "SO ARE YOU GUYS RETARTED OR SOMETHING CAUSE YOU GUYS TALK TO GARBAGE!" 

The gang stared at her. "What that wasn't funny?" The gang started to leave. Akane chased after them. "Don't you get it, aren't you guy retarted because you talk to garbage? Aw, c'mon guys!"

A few minutes later of playing cards………………..

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

"You guys better get changed into your robes! We'll be there any second.!" Ron said.

"Right!" They said.

A few minutes later…………

They stepped off the train. "Harry! Ron! Hermoine!" Hagrid called out. 

"Hagrid! They said in unison and ran up to him.

The rest of the gang followed them but had no idea who Hagrid was.

"He must drink his milk!" Kane whispered to Usagi.

"And who are these young fellers?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh this is Gohan, Kane, Syaoran." Harry and Ron said.

"This is Usagi, Akane, and Millie."

"And this is Ranma!" The three said together.

"I see the boys introduces the boys and the girls introduced the girls. Hermoine shoudn't you of said Ranma, here?"

"Well you see, sir. I was training one day with my father. I fell into a lake and when you fall into the lake you can turn into the last thing that drowned in that lake. Unfortunatly, it was a girl. So cold water activates it, and hot water turns you back to normal. So as you can see I am normally a boy." Ranma explained.

"Oh well that's gonna be a problem ya see. We separate the girls beds from the boys bed. So what will be Ranma? Will you sleep as a girl or boy?" Hagrid asked.

"A BOY!" The girls yelled.

"Ok so it's decided a boy it is. Now lets go to the boats!" Hagrid yelled to everyone.

"Boat? In the water?" Ranma said nervousely. _Not EVERYONE knows my secret and I really wanna keep it a secret._

"Of course in the water! Where else?" Hagrid said pointing to the boats.

"O-O-Ok……."

"Now lets get in!"

Ferio and Kane went in a boat. Akane and Ranma-chan went into a boat. Hermoine, Ron, Harry went in a boat. Millie and Usagi went in a boat. Sakura and Syaoran went in a boat, Gohan and Umi went in a boat. It's on their way to Hogwarts now!

~~~~~~~~~~

Like it Hate it? Oh well Review please! No Flames!


	4. The sorting

                               A new year at Hogwarts 

Hello again! I finally updated my story and yes this chapter is longer than the last one! Hope you enjoy it! Ja! *  runs to read the rest of the Harry Potter book  *

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

They made it across the lake, with Ranma falling in a few times because she was a nervous wreck, and went inside the big castle, known as Hogwarts. "Usagi, Millie, Sakura! What do you think your doing!" Kane, Ranma-kun (yes he is now a boy, the water was warm.), and Syaoran yelled in unison. The three girls were clinging on to them like glue.

"Aw……….. is little Millie scared!" Kane said teasingly. Kane received a slap on the side of his head.

"Three things! One, I'm not a little girl. Two, I'm not scared! Three, you need a breath mint!" Millie started to wave her hand in front of her nose. 

"Syao…ran! I'm scared!" Sakura said low, closing her eyes.

Syaoran was used to this from their Card Capturing days. "It's ok Sakura. I'm here."

"Ranma-kun, I'm so scared!!!!!!" Usagi said hugging Ranma-kun tighter. This annoyed Akane.

Ranma-kun got close to her ear. This really annoyed Akane, being his fiancé and all. "Don't worry Usagi, I'm……………………..OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi was hugging him a little to tight! It left him paralyzed on the ground.

"Oops!" Usagi said looking at him.

Akane grinned. She took him by the arm and dragged him down the hall. "Come on, lover-boy! I think it's time to stop playing Romeo!" 

Gohan and Usagi's stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone had sweatdreops. "Oops, guess I'm that hungry." They rubbed their stomachs. "Don't worry I hear ya!"

"Even if we have that much food at our table I bet they'll eat everything up! Just them two!" Hermoine whispered to Ron and Harry, walking down the hall. She turned around. "Say, about how much do you two eat?" She asked. "In pizzas, how much boxes of pizzas can you eat?"

Usagi looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm………….I think, about three, or three in a half." Everyone had sweatdrops.

Gohan scratched his head. "That's kinda hard! I never thought about that. Hm……… about one, two three, four…" He counted with his fingers. Everyone had open eyes staring at him. "About six or seven." Everyone fell to the ground.

After few minutes of talking, they met with Professor McGonagall. 

"Who is she? Is she a teacher here?" Ferio asked Umi.

"Why ask me! Hold on! Harry! Is she a teacher here?" Umi said pulling on his robe.

"Yes. You'll see." Harry said.

"He said that…………" Umi started.

"I know I heard him." Ferio said and walked ahead.

"Well, excuse me!" Umi said and talked with Akane.

After a few minutes. They came to a big door.

"For people who have a house, you may sit down. The rest, come with me!" Professor McGonagall said and led them to the sorting hat. "When I call your name please come up! "Tsuniko, Usagi!" (To make this short I'll just tell you who went where, Travis, Hannah, and Mickey, went to Slytheren. No duh! Akane, Ferio, and Sakura, went to Gryfindor. Umi, Usagi, Kane, and Gohan went to Hufflepuff. And, Millie, Ranma, and Syaoran went to Ravenclaw. Did you expect I would out them all in Gryfindor? Oh yeah there all second years like Harrry and gang)

They were all settled and in you seats. "Let the feasts begin!" Dumbledor told everyone. Suddenly food appeared.

"Am I in heaven?" Usagi said pinching herself. "Ow!" Usagi's communicator turned on, but nobody noticed.

"Usagi!, Usagi!" Usagi ignored Minako's call.

"Usagi, better start eating or Gohan might finish it all!" Umi said with a drumstick in her mouth.

"Hey I don't eat that much!" Gohan said standing up.

"I don't care how much you say you eat, I can still bet you at an eating contest!" Usagi said waving a garlic stick in her hand.

"Your on!" Gohan said.

"He doesn't know how much Usagi can eat, does he!" Rei said. 

The whole room stared at them. None of the teachers could stop them because they were amazed at how much they could eat!  In the background you could here. "Go Usa-chan! Give me a U! Give me an S! Aw Rei, Minako, how are we supposed to get this right if you guys keep on falling down from the pyramid." Everyone didn't know where the sound was coming from. (But we all know it's from her communicator.) A few hours later………

Usagi was waving a white napkin. "I surrender! I give up! Just, no more food!" Usagi said rubbing her belly.

"Did I just hear right?" Ami laughed.

"No more food, huh. Yeah right! Rei said "Odango head!"

"Huh? You guys were watching'! Gr……….." Usagi turned off her communicator.

"Told you they would eat up all the food!" Hermoine said to Ron and Harry in her, told ya so, look. The two just nodded their heads.

~ ~ ~ in the gryfindor house, common room ~ ~ ~

"So how do you think the food was?" Ron asked the three new comers.

"It was great! Though I should really give them some of my recipies!" Akane said unpacking.

"Yeah, I know some great recipies!" Sakura said looking at her magical book.

"Hey whats in that book? Looks kinda weird!" Ferio  touched the book.

"Hey watch what you say about-" They heard from her suitcase

"Kero? No it can't be him!" Sakura said faintly.

Akane and Ferio looked at each other and shrugged.

Ferio took out  all his clothes from the suitcase. "Hm………… whats this white thing? I don't remember me packing it. Let see what it is." Ferio took it out. "MAKONA! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

"Wha!!!!!! Kero fell out of Sakura's suitcase. 

"KERO!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

~ ~ ~ Ravenclaw house, boys room ~ ~ ~

Syaoran was looking at his sword.

"Hey, your not gonna kill anybody with that are ya?" Ranma backed away from Syaoran.

"No I only brought it because…………………… never mind." Syaoran put his sword by his bed. "Well it's not like your afraid to fight people with weapons, are you? I mean you look like a guy who has studied martial arts."

"Of coarse I have, wanna have a little match!" Ranma said in his stance.

"Why not, this will be fun!" Syaoran said in his stance.

"NO WAY!" They heard Millie talking to the girls. "Lets fight!" Syaoran and Ranma-kun watched, of coarse, Millie won! "Yes, I won a new outfit!"

The two boys fell to the ground. "All that fighting for a lousy pair of clothes!"

"Hey I heard that!" Millie yelled from the common room. "This no ordinary pair of clothes! These you can't find anywhere!"

~ ~ ~ Hufflepuff common room. ~ ~ ~

"So, have you been to that new mall they built in Odaiba?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, It is so big!" Usagi said remembering her trip there. "As a matter of fact, I saw you there Gohan!" 

"Huh?" Gohan said looking up from the communicator Bulma gave him before he left.

"The mall, in Odaiba. I saw you there with another guy. Um……… Lavender hair, about the same height as you…" Usagi was trying to remember how he looked like.

"Oh! You mean Trunks! Yeah we were there. We just like to hang out there." Gohan said looking back at the communicator.

"Hey Kane, what is that?" Umi asked Kane.

"Oh this? This is a Psy-blade." Kane replied.

"I see, I got a weapon of my own, too!" She put her hand out and her sword appeared in her hand.

"Oo……………." Usagi said touching it.

~ ~ ~ Slytherin common room. ~ ~ ~

"Say Malfoy, who was that guy with the glasses?" Hannah asked.

"Does little sister have a crush!" Mickey teased.

"STOP!"

"Oh that boy! He's just, Potter." Malfoy said pretending he's not interested in the subject.

"First name please!" Hannah asked.

"Harry."

"Oh ok………" She ran up to her bed. 

_Potter, you better stay away from Hannah! She's mine!_ Malfoy though then went up to his bed.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

*  runs back to computer  *  Did ya like it? Well I gotta stop it at here because I wanna post this now and also my back is hurting! Yes I wrote this in one day! Well it's not that big of a deal I mean I bet you can write more than me in a day! Ja!

 Oh yeah review please!

  
  



End file.
